Deep Trouble
by JenRar
Summary: Bella & Edward are married and spend time as a couple with an alternative lifestyle. One night at dinner, Bella disobeys the rules and must pay the consquences. Lemon warning. AH


_A/N: Everything in this story is strictly from my imagination. Do not try this in real life without learning about it from a reputable source—and that source is NOT fanfiction._

~*~DT~*~

As Bella knelt on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed, she tried to sink into her sub mindset. She knew she deserved every last bit of punishment she was about to receive. She'd known what she was doing when she continued to argue with Edward over dinner, but for some reason, she hadn't been able to make her mouth stop moving. He'd immediately asked the waiter for a doggy bag and then taken Bella to the car.

The drive from the restaurant had taken nearly half an hour—it was across town from their house—and he'd been merciless the whole way. Per his instructions, she hadn't worn anything under her dress, so he'd had easy access to her freshly waxed pussy. He'd raised her dress to her hips, baring her to his eyes as he glanced over at her at every stop sign and stop light they encountered. His fingers teased her, plucking at her clit and thrusting into her until she was a writhing mess in the front seat of his Volvo. But he hadn't let her come. She'd barely kept it together, but she'd known if she came then, not only would her punishment be worse when they got home, but she wouldn't be allowed to come any more tonight—if she were going to be allowed to at all.

The door opened behind her, but Bella didn't move from her position. She didn't look up when she heard Edward cross the floor, his shoes making a scuffing sound on the carpet, and she didn't turn her head when she heard his clothes come off in the closet. And as much as she wanted to, she didn't move when she heard him open the door to their play closet. Bella didn't know what she was hoping for, but she knew what she didn't want. Whatever he chose, though, was up to him. It wasn't her decision to make, and she knew it.

She was intensely aware of Edward when he moved to the bed, setting whatever he'd chosen near her feet before moving up to stand beside the bed at her head. Still, she didn't move.

"You understand why you're in this position, don't you, Isabella?" His disappointment swept through her, and she had to fight back her tears. When she didn't respond, he said, "You may answer."

"Yes, sir," she answered quietly. "I continued to argue even after you said to drop that topic of conversation until after dinner."

"Mm," he hummed. "And do you know why I told you to drop it?"

"No, sir." Bella sighed. "I just wanted to explain—"

His palm connecting to her ass interrupted her.

"Did I ask why you continued to talk? No, I did not."

His hand smoothed over the skin of her back side, pinching once, and Bella fought to keep still and not push back against him.

"Not that I owe you an explanation, but I simply wanted us to have a nice time out at dinner, without any talk about politics or anything else that was sure to drag us into an argument."

Bella took a deep breath as he ran his finger down the cleft of her ass, circled her puckered hole once, and then moved to her pussy. After giving her lower lip a sharp pinch, he then moved back up, and Bella had to bite her lip to keep from crying out when he slipped just the tip of his finger into her ass.

"Down in front and open yourself for me, Isabella," he commanded, his voice never wavering from the cool, calm, and in-control tone.

Dropping to the bed, Bella turned her head, her chest against the mattress, and reached her hands back, grasping on to the cheeks of her ass. She knew this freed Edward up to use both hands to insert her plug, and she had a feeling he liked seeing her offering his ass up to him for his taking.

It was hard for her to hold completely still when she felt him drizzle the cool lube down the crack of her ass, but Bella knew by now that if she moved, it wouldn't be good.

"Deep breath in, Isabella," Edward said.

When Bella had followed his instructions, she felt the tip of the rubber butt plug prodding her ass. As he pushed it slowly into her, she released the breath, relaxing under his touch as he stroked her lower back with his other hand.

"Good girl." He accompanied his words with a tap on the end of the plug, signaling Bella to let go of the hold she had on her ass and nearly rocking her flat onto her stomach at the sensation. "Twenty swats, Isabella. Count them."

Bella held her breath, waiting for the first strike on her ass from whatever he'd chosen, even though she knew that tensing would make it worse. Fisting her hands in the sheet under her, she still jerked forward when the riding crop hit her flesh.

"One, sir!" she said, squeezing her eyes closed.

Instead of trying to figure out where the next strikes would come—she'd learned long ago that doing that only kept her tense—Bella let herself float, taking each swat as it was intended to be: a reminder that Edward was in charge, and even if she didn't understand when he told her to do something, she needed to do it then and ask questions later.

By strike ten, tears were pouring down her cheeks. Her ass was hot, and her body was already on edge, since Edward seemed to be enjoying hitting the end of the plug with the solid length of the crop as the leather tongue bit at her skin. By strike twenty, she was sobbing silently, her entire back side stinging and burning from the punishment.

She heard the crop hit the floor and then felt Edward's hand as he ran it slowly over what she knew was bright red skin.

"You look so good with a red ass, Isabella," he said, giving it another soft pinch, which caused her to bite her lip even harder to keep from crying out. "You were such a good girl, taking your punishment, I think you deserve a little reward. Don't you? You may answer."

~*~*~DT~*~*~

Edward continued running his hand over Bella's ass, waiting for her to answer. He watched the rise and fall of her back as she took a deep breath before speaking.

"Whatever pleases you, sir."

"Mm, yes..." Edward smiled to himself as he walked over to stand beside her once more. It would definitely please him. "Up on your hands again, Isabella, and open for me." He was slowly stroking his erection, knowing she could see him out of the corner of her eye so she would understand what he'd meant.

As soon as Bella turned her head, Edward positioned himself at her lips and slid inside her hot little mouth. He knew how much she loved sucking his cock, and she was truly a master at it. Her tongue was like velvet as she licked and stroked his length. She particularly liked to trace the veins running up and down his shift before nibbling gently on the head and sucking at the slit.

And any other night, he'd be tempted to have her do that until he came, but not tonight.

"That's enough," he said, pulling away much too soon for either of them.

Grabbing a pillow, he moved back to the end of the bed. He slid it under her hips and pressed down on her back, letting her know he wanted her to lower herself to the pillow.

With one hand, he grabbed the bottle of lube, while his other hand reached up to give one last tap to the plug in her ass. She couldn't quite hide the squeak of surprise from that one, and he smirked, knowing he could call her out on it, but also realizing he wanted to be inside her too much to follow through.

He grasped the end of the plug and slowly rotated it as he pulled it from between her bright red cheeks. She looked stunning, her hole open, seeming to beg for his cock. Unable to wait any longer, he poured some of the lube onto his cock and began to stroke himself while dribbling a bit more down her crack.

Before going further, Edward closed the lid and set the lube back on the bed, finally grabbing the large, life-like vibrator. Using the lube left on his hand, he slicked it up and then promptly slid it into Bella's pussy, turning the knob at the end to start it moving.

He waited until Bella had settled back down after jolting at the feel of the fake cock invading her already visibly wet pussy before turning his attention back to her sweet ass.

Once he'd positioned himself at her back entrance, which had already closed back to that perfect starry hole, he said, "I want to hear you, Isabella. I want to hear how much you're enjoying having my cock inside your gorgeous, stinging ass. But you aren't to come unless I tell you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Bella said immediately, moaning as he gave the vibrator a twist inside her.

Closing his eyes, Edward held back a groan of pleasure as he pushed inside Bella's tight ass. The butt plug had loosened her up some, and it wasn't like this was their first time, but she was still tight as a fucking glove around his dick.

"Ohh, God!" Bella's cry rang loud in the bedroom as she clenched down on him.

It took all his years of control to keep from coming as she squeezed him like a vise.

After several long minutes of short, slow strokes and playing her pussy with the vibrator, Bella was rocking against him, whimpering and begging for more. Edward quickened his strokes, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into her, over and over as he continued to work the vibrator.

"Fuck fuck fuck! I n-need t-to c-come," Bella stammered, her body shaking under his.

Edward growled, pistoning his hips harder, faster. "Fucking come, then," he hissed, reaching back and slapping the red cheek of her ass with his free hand.

Bella screamed, shaking and squeezing Edward until he thought she would break him right off. Stars exploded behind his eyelids, and with one last hard thrust, he came along with her, feeling ropes of his seed spurting out and coating the inside of her ass.

When he could finally move again, he slowly pulled out of Bella's ass, turned off the vibrator before sliding it from her pussy, and then leaned down and pressed a kiss to the base of her spine.

"Rest, love," he murmured. "I'll be right back."

Moving to the bathroom, he wiped his dick clean and tossed the used washcloth into the hamper before gathering the things he needed to care for Bella. When he came back into the bedroom, she'd collapsed with her head on the mattress, but her breathing was slow and even. He proceeded to clean her from front to back with the soft rag and then patted her dry with the towel.

"This might sting a little."

Bella gave a small whimper when he rubbed the cooling gel into her backside to help with the aches and pains from her time with the crop, but otherwise, she was silent.

Edward could see marks left behind from the instrument, but nothing that wouldn't be gone within a day or two.

"Go on and get in bed, Bella," he told her softly.

"You coming to bed?" Her voice was slurred, like she was already half asleep.

He smiled and rubbed a hand gently down her spine, avoiding her behind, which he knew was still sore. "I'll be right in after I clean up."

"M'kay."

Quickly, Edward gathered up everything he'd used and took it all to the bathroom. Other than cleaning the vibrator, everything else could be put away the next morning. Once it was washed and dried, he put it with the crop on the counter and then headed back to the bedroom.

Sliding under the covers, he pulled his wife into his arms.

"I'm sorry for arguing," Bella said softly, looking up at him.

"I know." Edward pressed a kiss to the little lines on her forehead, her nose, and then across her lips. "I love you, sweetheart. Get some sleep."

"Love you, too," she echoed before closing her eyes and drifting off in his arms.


End file.
